


One Sheep Two Sheep

by ricecakey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, do u ever genuinely make urself cry over writing something, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: I used to want to help you sleep.But now.I want you to wake up.





	One Sheep Two Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> wanna have the ultimate sad experience?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c here listen to this

_I used to want to help you sleep._

_But now._

_I want you to wake up._

The sun was breaking over the horizon for the first time in ten years. It peered over the wall and into the ruined city, glinting off the glass of the citadel windows and casting a glare over his eyes. The daemons… disappeared. Prompto had taken his eyes off of them the second he saw light, and now that he looked back to the courtyard, they were gone.

His heart lurched painfully in his chest and he dropped his gun to the ground, half-expecting it to disappear in a flash of blue. Gladio and Ignis turned to him, opened their mouths to speak, but the gunman was already scrambling up the steps into the building, breathing ragged, his legs threatening to give out with every step further. He didn’t wait for his companions as he threw himself into the elevator, smashing the button to the throne room. He couldn’t see straight. The world was spinning, the walls were closing in, his head was pounding. He collapsed to the floor and held his head in his hands while the elevator ascended, pressing hard on his temples, trying desperately to get a grip.

Prompto jolted when the doors opened. He’d managed to calm down a bit in the short bit of time, but that was replaced with an even heavier panic than before. He was storming down the hallway, grasping at the wall for support. He breathed heavy and unevenly. For a second he couldn’t remember where he was, couldn’t remember where he was going, what he was doing here in the first place. He felt disconnected from his body, from everything. Prompto couldn’t get his mind wrapped around what was going on. _What’s happening, what’s happening, what’s happening-- Noctis. Where’s Noctis? Noctis, Noctis, Noct, Noct, Noct, Noct Noct No--_

He stood in front of the doors to the throne room. His whole body shook and he struggled to remain upright. For a moment, he considered turning around and leaving. Prompto exhaled and lifted his trembling hands, rested them on either door. Paused for an achingly long moment to stare at the ring on his finger.

The blond threw the doors open and nearly fell to the ground with the effort. He stumbled, maintained his balance. But only for a moment. His eyes drifted to the body seated on the throne, with his father’s sword embedded in his chest. Prompto fell to his knees, and the world around him came crashing down.

Prompto didn’t know when he started moving. It didn’t register in his mind that he was getting up, slowly making his way up the steps to the throne, moving as though he was made of stone. The tears didn’t come until he was seated on the lap of his friend ( _husband_ , his mind supplied gently), cupping the raven-haired king’s cold face between trembling palms. He ran a thumb over Noctis’s cheek as tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped onto the glistening sword, giving it a nice shine in the sun’s light that glanced in through the hole in the wall. He dropped his forehead to his husband’s and sobbed, cried fat, ugly tears against his dead lover’s face. He tried and failed to get a reaction from kissing him. Once, twice, three times--Prompto lost count of the kisses, and they turned into more broken cries.

“Please wake up,” Prompto sobbed against Noctis’s shoulder. “Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up--”

Gladio and Ignis had to pry Prompto away from Noct’s body and carry him from the room. The blond screamed and wailed, begging them to let him down, crying “ _that’s my husband, that’s my husband, please put me down please please please_ ” as Gladio fastened his grip and kept walking. Eventually Prompto gave up. He fell limp in the Shield’s arms, counting sheep helplessly as he was carried back through the gates of his home.

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep… …_

He fell asleep and dreamed of Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> another part to "promises"
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
